The Story Of a Rediscovered Mutant
by TheArtsLover
Summary: Almost a year after the ultimate mutant war, a man with the name of Brian Norwood begins to research mutants after discovering one while fishing. He discovers the life of another mutant on an Internet blog.


The Story Of a Rediscovered Mutant

(Based on X-men trilogy)

**BY: TheArtsLover**

Like many Saturday mornings in New York, I had spent this one fly-fishing. I had been having much luck with catching trout, so I decided to stick to my favorite bait. Quickly tying the fly, a strange glimmer and splash of the water had caught my attention. Glancing around and wading in the shallow shoreline, I noticed something rather strange. At first I thought it was the corpse of a human, or possibly a mermaid. Then it stood up, and seemed equally frightened of me as I was to it. This being, which looked as though it were some sort of fish-like human, mindfully spoke. "Please" she began in an uttermost sincere tone of voice, "I must keep hidden. No one can know sir." Looking at her, with tattered clothing, wounds, and sadness, I let her be. In reply I told her that she would remain confidential to me from the police. I knew then she was a mutant, a human with extraordinary ability that for some reason man-kind feared. I had heard about them on television and in the papers, but have had doubts of their existence until that day. Afterward I began intense researching about mutants anyplace I went. I mainly examined information on the studies of evolution, genetics, and the environment. Yet, after much time of tedious searching, I had found little about mutants themselves. This left me no choice.

On another Saturday, about three months after the incident, I was feeling rather brave. In an online search engine I typed M U T A N T in all caps. Most of what I found required a password of some sort. Although I do have some knowledge of decoding and hacking, I did not have the will to risk getting caught at that time. Out of the lot of them, one website address was successful for me after vigorously trying links for 2days. It was quite odd, and seemed more of a blog than an informational article. I read it nonetheless. This is some of what it had said:

"_I thought I was normal. I thought I was human .But, after my accident of hitting a pole with my bike, I discovered I was extraordinary. I landed on my feet more perfect than a gold-medal Olympian. A strange instinct overcame me and my senses became acute. I had discovered that I am in fact a mutant. For much of my life I had felt empty and alone. Now though, I feel reborn and alive. Most of my ability is yet unknown. Currently, I have acute sense, superb balance, and the uncanny ability to find things, whether it be a single tree or a building. I fear to tell anyone about this, and therefore you shall only know me as the Crane. "_

I had found another mutant. The blog hit me hard. It sounded strongly familiar but I could not recall why. Feeling exuberant, I continued to read through the blogs until I found a location. It had been posted about eight years ago, to my surprise. Though not specific, it did give me a name to work with. _'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'. _This is part of that post, which also sounded rather familiar:

"_I had been hiding in and around the forests a bit away from New York City. Someone had mistakenly discovered that I am a mutant. In fact, it was my best friend-my girlfriend. She scared me, and I jumped, falling out of an open second-story window. I somehow landed on the bird feeder in her yard without knocking it over. She called 911..._

_The police have had dogs and SQUAT teams after me for days now. I'm getting online only by visiting libraries and small homes. While exploring today, I discovered something rather astonishing, but feared to enter the place. A small plaque near the entrance read,_

'_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'. I touched it, and then departed into the forest again."_

I read further on until I had found the last post, hoping for some more insight on the location:

"_The school is a wonderful place to be. Everyone here is always friendly, and Xavier is a superb teacher. I do miss my family, and often wonder where they could be. But, most of all, I thank my girlfriend. If it wasn't for her, I would have never found this place._

_I am worried, still, because I keep experiencing this sense that something terrible is about to happen. I have only warned Xavier. I just hope I can hold through a bit longer…"_

My work was cut out for me. I took the name from the blog and began searching online. It did indeed exist. It was indeed a school. It truly, indeed, had caught my action. The address, for some reason, stuck out like sunshine during a thunderstorm.

I traveled to the location specified by the 'youngster' and sure enough had found it. I could not believe how large this school was! Everything was elaborated with iron and stone. The campus was glorious, adorned with pathways, lush trees, and fountains. Two students sat in a long distance, not on nearby benches, but up in trees. A few questions stabbed me. 'What kind of school is this?' 'How can I get in?' 'Why is it familiar?' & 'Why is the location so secluded?' I took in a deep breath and touched the plaque the child had mentioned. The metal was cold and hard, but it contained so much memory. I attempted to imagine how he had felt, and all the others who must have also done so. Then I walked along the tall fencing and tried to shake it. It was rather heavy, but I somehow managed to. Disappointingly, it was locked. So, I continued another few feet until I found a small white box. A buzzer of some sort perhaps. With the palm of my hand I pushed it firmly.

A voice asked me for my name, and I said it clearly. "Brian Norwood". Like simple magic, the doors opened and I entered without second-guessing myself. Soon enough I was greeted by a woman. She gave me a sweet smile and I was escorted into the building. When I entered, a few students and teachers stared at me as if I were a ghost! Many side conversations and babbling started as I followed her. "What is your name?" I questioned. "She shot me a quizzical look then turned her head back around. "You hit your head worse than I had thought." I frowned a bit, completely confused. "Lady" I said, "Look. I don't know why all of you people are so frazzled about me coming here. I just came to tell you about a mutant I had found." The woman gave no reply at first. I continued to stay behind her and follow along until we came into what looked like a hospital wing of some sort. "Just call me Storm." She finally said. "Storm" I repeated quietly to myself several times. Like Xavier's name, it sounded familiar.

The girl was there. "You already found her." I commented, halting. The child gave me a little wave of the hand and a shy smile. She was wrapped in a soaking wet towel. Storm turned to me. "Just relax." I lay down on a metal operating table. Although it was uncomfortable, I was strangely calm. "Do I know you?" I asked Storm in all honesty. "You'll remember everything again soon, Crane." She remarked softly in reply.

It's strange how people end up confronting what they had for some reason forgotten. I, Brian Norwood, am actually Crane. Storm has somehow rid my amnesia. Even though I can not recall why I had ever even thought of such an insane idea, I do know how it happened (With the help of Storm, of course). In Xavier's last months, I was at the school, learning. I was proud of my gift but one day pushed it too far. I attempted to balance myself on a steeple of the school for 24 hours. They had tried everything to get me down, but nothing worked. I should have listened. All night the weather was merciless. Hard wind gusts and rain made me fully exhausted. How ignorant I was!

A lightening strike hit a nearby TV dish, the electricity bouncing at me. I let go and began a harsh plummet completely unconscious. The students in the top floor could hear my body rolling down the rooftop. One student caught me in the nick of time before I nearly hit the ground. Xavier tried everything to help me. I did heal in time, but was left with chronic amnesia. Before he cured me fully, I left the school confused.

Now, I am at the school again, relearning my gift with the assistance of a new friend that I had met while fishing one Saturday morning. Her name is Meagan Jones, and she is quite intelligent. I had started my journey in an internet blog 8 years ago, and now I end it as this. All along I had been searching for myself-a rediscovered mutant.


End file.
